


Nada Cambia

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Slash, Universo Alerno, Yaoi, años80s
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Dave se muda a Basildon donde conoce a Martin, durante el verano Alan su mejor migo va a visitarlo y este le ayuda a aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre el rubio, para que así pueda comenzar algo entre ellos.





	Nada Cambia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escribí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Se desarrolla en los 80s

**Nada Cambia**

Un intruso. Así me sentía, eso es lo que era. Él me gustaba, mucho. Desde que había llegado a San Nicholas hacia un par de meses. A mi padre lo habían transferido en su trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos a Basildon.

Yo tenía claro que a mí me gustaban los chicos y las chicas por igual. Lo había descubierto desde muy pequeño, pero eso no es algo que vas contando a todo el mundo como si tal cosa. “Hola vengo de las afueras de Excess y soy mediomarica”.

Mi tormento de ojos verdes y yo no éramos lo que se dice amigos, a decir verdad yo estaba ahora sentado junto a él en la hierba, bajo un árbol, sólo porque somos compañeros de equipo. Eso lo sé.

Cuando llegue a este colegio me integraron a su clase y ya que el proyecto en el que estaban trabando constaba de tres alumnos por equipo y ellos eran solo dos, pues el profesor me asigno con ellos. Así fue como lo conocí. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio y rizado –que cuando se esponja es como algodón de azúcar dorado- piel tostada y sonrisa y voz de ángel. Su nombre es Martin Gore.

Nuestro otro compañero de equipo es Andy Fletcher y es su mejor amigo, que digo mejor amigo, parece su sombra. Donde va uno, va el otro. Envidio lo que tiene Andy, en verdad lo hago.

-Ey… -escucho su voz y eso me hace levantar la vista, la cual había tenido todo este tiempo de reflexión en el pasto verde sobre el que estábamos.- ¿Qué harás tu estas vacaciones Dave? –me observa atentamente con esos hermosos ojos claros que con la luz del sol se puede percibir perfectamente las líneas doradas que poseen. Ha puesto sobre su mano su barbilla, observándome de lado.

-Un amigo vendrá a pasar vacaciones aquí, supongo que estaré enseñándole el pueblo y eso –me encojo de hombros, a decir verdad me emociona bastante que Alan venga a pasar vacaciones conmigo.- Éramos vecinos y nos conocemos desde siempre.

-Bueno, Andy y yo tampoco iremos a ningún lugar, estaría bien que saliéramos los cuatro por ahí cuando tu amigo este aquí –me sonríe mostrando esos lindos dientes que tiene, un poco chuecos, pero adorables en él.

-¡Estaría genial! –digo muy animado, y como no si Martin quiere que hagamos planes juntos para vacaciones, lo que significa que no tendré que esperar para verlo en la escuela, o para hablar sólo del proyecto.

-Podríamos ir a la feria que se pone cada año –propone Andy- Nuestras madres siempre van, podrías llevar a tu familia Dave y ya ahí nos podemos ir a divertir los cuatro.

-¡Excelente idea! –apoya Martin y yo no puedo más que aplaudir ante tan brillante plan.

Los días pasaron después de esa conversación en el patio de la escuela. Alan había llegado hace un par de días a Basildon y yo le estaba mostrando lo poco, muy poco en realidad, que conocía, o sea que nos estábamos aburriendo como ostras. Esa tarde era muy calurosa, así que le había propuesto ir a la nevería a por un helado, habíamos ido en nuestras bicicletas -Alan había traído la suya en el tren- y ahora disfrutábamos de un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

-Dave… -escuche una voz detrás mío y al girarme me encontré con esos ojos que me cortan la respiración, tanta fue mi sorpresa que comencé a ahogarme con unas chispas de chocolate que trague sin querer. Él palmeo mi espalda un poco.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… lo siento, me sorprendí un poco… -siento que me he sonrojado hasta la raya del culo.

-Fue mi culpa por hablarte tan de repente… ¿Viniste solo? –me está sonriendo y yo debo de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no morir de amor ahora mismo.

-Eh… no, él es mi amigo Alan –hago una seña y Alan que hasta ahora había estado callado y olvidado sea de paso, por mí, saluda y le sonríe a Martin.

-Alan Wilder –le extiende la mano, él siempre ha sido muy formal a pesar de que sólo tenemos dieciséis años, a veces se comporta como un señor.

-Martin Gore –toma la mano que se le ha extendido y la aprieta.

-¿Tú estás aquí solo? –digo interrumpiendo ese extraño momento entre los dos.

-Si… bueno, espero a Andy. Iremos a la tienda de comics y la de discos, después quizá, si aún tenemos dinero a los videojuegos. –no sé qué clase de mirada suplicante le habremos dado al chico, que sonrió y dijo- ¿Quieren venir?

-¡Claro! –Alan y yo casi gritamos a todo pulmón.

Nos sentamos a esperar a Andy y yo le compre un helado a Martin, fresa con mantequilla, me sonaba muy empalagoso a decir verdad, aunque él se lo comía con gran alegría.

-Cuando hablamos de planes para el verano –hablo de pronto Martin captando la atención de Alan también quien subió una ceja atento a las palabras del rubio- Recordé después que no intercambiamos números, ni pusimos fecha para vernos, lo siento.

-Eh… que… no, no fue tu culpa. Yo tampoco pregunte nada de eso, es más… ni siquiera pregunte cuando será el festival que menciono Andy –baje la mirada apenado de nuevo.

-Ah sí… jeje es a mitad de mes, aún faltan unas semanas.

-Ya veo…

-¿Festival? –tampoco se lo había dicho a Alan.

-Aquí se hace un festival cada año… -respondió Martin- Dave nunca lo ha visto y mi amigo Andy creyó que sería bueno ir los cuatro.

-Pues suena genial –respondió él, sonaba de verdad interesado, creo que le emocionaba la perspectiva del fin a nuestros solitarios y aburridos días encerrados en casa. A mí me emocionaba el hecho de estar con Martin.

-Hola… -llego Andy un poco agitado- Siento llegar tarde. –se dirigió a Martin y después nos saludó con un ademan de su mano a Alan y a mí.

Fuimos a la tienda de discos donde Martin se compró unos vinilos extraños de no sé quién Glitter, tiene unos gustos bastante extraños, pero eso me gusta de él, no es como el montón. Incluso yo estoy en la moda punk, pero él no sigue ningún tipo de moda en absoluto.

Después fuimos a la tienda de Comics donde compramos algunos números de Marvel. Pero Martin paso a la librería también donde compro algunos libros de segunda mano. Finalmente fuimos a los video juegos, aquí gastamos lo último que poseíamos, incluso en las máquinas de pinball.

Yo me la pase muy bien ye busque la manera de estar cerca de él, incluso en el pinball roce un poco su mano con la mía, siempre buscaba ver por arriba de su hombro que es lo que compraba o veía por un lado cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

Alan noto todo esto obviamente, no sé si Martin lo habrá notado y habrá pensado que sólo soy un metiche, o no lo noto. Aunque siempre que hacia algo así, él sonreía dulcemente. Andy parecía no reparar en nada, pero Alan me miraba como si fuese un científico y yo su bicho de laboratorio favorito.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y debíamos irnos a casa, pues estaba empezando a estar muy oscuro, en esta ocasión si intercambiamos números de teléfono, aunque no quedamos en nada sobre salir, ya que Martin dijo que quería echarle una hojeada a sus libros recientemente adquiridos. Aún así yo estaba feliz.

Ellos no llevaban bicicleta, así que por un tramo los llevamos nosotros, ya que vivíamos todos por la misma calle principal, Andy se fue con Alan y fue todo un show ver eso, las largas piernas de Andy se veían muy graciosas a los costados de la bicicleta y la altura de este pegado a la espalda de Alan, hacían que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio, sólo escuchábamos como blasfemaba y reía.

Martin se fue conmigo, mi bicicleta no tenía parrilla, sino diablitos, así que se fue de pie completamente pegado a mi cuerpo, eso me hacía tener escalofríos de emoción y excitación, porque si, no dejaba de ser un hormonal chiquillo de dieciséis.

Finalmente llegamos primero a la intersección donde se bajó Andy, lo cual para Alan fue un alivio, que no se molestó en disimular.

Seguimos adelante un poco más, yo disfrutaba de los dedos de Martin hundiéndose a por encima de mi ropa en mis hombros y de su pecho en mi espalda, reía cada que pasábamos algún desperfecto en la calle y tenía que pegarse más a mí para no caer. La bolsa donde traía sus discos y sus libros golpeaba suavemente mi costado. Pero nada dura eternamente y llegamos a su intersección. Estaba bastante cerca de la de Andy y me pregunte por que había llegado solo a la plaza estando tan cerca de casa de su amigo. Y como no me gusta quedarme con la duda, se lo pregunte a él también cuando bajo de un brinco de mi bici. Se había apoyado en mis hombros antes de saltar hacia atrás.

-Bueno –titubeo un poco- La madre de Andy es muy religiosa, y van mucho a la iglesia, que queda en sentido contrario de aquí. Él venía de allí. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos ahí después de la reunión semanal.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Bueno, nos vemos después. –se despidió de nosotros con la mano. Y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Llegamos a casa a la hora de la cena. Cenamos relativamente poco ya que habíamos comido muchas golosinas, después nos fuimos a asear, y al final a dormir. No tenía televisión en mi cuarto, a penas y una tornamesa pequeña, pero ya era muy tarde como para escuchar música.

Cuando entre al cuarto después de ducharme Alan estaba leyendo los comics sobre la cama que compartíamos, no pusimos otra, pero quedamos en un pacto entre amigos de no _saludarnos_ por la espalda. Él me miro en cuanto entre.

-Buen chico ese Gore –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si…

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? –aquí me miro como si yo debiera saber el sentido de la pregunta, y quizás lo sabía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, nunca te había visto así con nadie… más que con alguna que otra chica. –sí, era lo que yo sospechaba. Pude mentir, él mismo me dio esa opción al dejar la pregunta algo abierta a explicaciones. Pero no quería mentirle, y ya no quería mentirme. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema y Alan me estaba proporcionando la salida perfecta.

-¿Me estas preguntando si soy maricon?... –él pareció contener la respiración- Bueno, sí, soy medio marica. Me gustan las chicas y los chicos. –aquí pareció respirar de nuevo y comenzó a asentir con su cabeza compulsivamente.

-Bien… -dijo bajando el comic que leía- está bien, no me molesta. –lo mire alzando una ceja- En serio, si lo hiciera ya estaría empacando para tomar el primer tren de mañana. –reímos los dos un momento antes de que continuara- Y que empalagoso eres, yo no te soportaría. –aquí si ya soltamos unas carcajadas.

-¿De verdad se me nota tanto? –me tape acara con las manos.

-Algo… Deberías decirle. No creo que le seas indiferente. Sino, créeme no te habría aguantado.

-Quizá…

-En el festival, total si te dice que no… Pues no y ya.

-Y que me golpee…

-No creo que un chico así te golpee. A lo sumo y te deja de hablar. Pero ey… tranquilo, que por lo menos se lo habrás dicho.

-Si… Lo pensaré.

Después de esa charla nos dormimos, no recuerdo haber descansado tan bien como esa noche.

Los siguientes días no lo vi, ya que no llamo y a mí me dio mucha vergüenza y pánico hacerlo, me puse frente al teléfono mil veces, pero simplemente no pude agarrar el coraje suficiente para marcar los dígitos.

Finalmente un día habíamos estado tan aburridos que sacamos las bicicletas e hicimos carreras con estas por un tramo de camino de terracería, cerca de la iglesia y la presa, por donde había un pequeño lago que conectaba a esta última, nos habíamos detenido exhaustos al lado de camino junto al lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol y tirábamos rocas al agua para hacer _patitos_.

-Hola… -su voz sonó a mi izquierda y al voltear su cara quedo a un palmo de la mía, abrió los ojos un poco, pero no se movió.

-Martin… hola.

-Hola.

-¿Vienes solo? –no vi a Andy por ningún lado.

-Bueno… sí. Estaba en casa de Andy y su madre nos pidió ayuda para traer unas cosas a la iglesia, para una reunión, estando ahí arrastro a Andy al grupo de jóvenes y yo huy antes de que me arrastrase a mí también –sonrió un poco- ¿Qué hacen?

-Bueno, hicimos unas carreras de bicicletas…

-Y Dave se cayo… -se burló Alan y señalo mi ropa sucia y algo rota gracias a la caída.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto riendo un poco.

-Si… no me paso nada. –me sonroje un poco.

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato? –pregunto Alan sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol, siempre lo hacía poner caras graciosas.

-Claro –se sentó a un lado de mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza tanto que me daba la impresión de que ellos también podían oírlo golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Ya no marcaste… -me dijo.

-Bueno, tu tampoco. –contra ataque. Alan se volteo para reír discretamente.

Estuvimos un rato tirados en la hierba, simplemente arrancando la que teníamos a nuestros costados y viendo hacia ninguna parte en especial.

-¿Entramos al lago? –pregunto Martin, hacia tanto calor que Alan y yo no le vimos objeción alguna.

Nos dejamos solo los calzoncillos y entramos al agua, estaba bastante agradable y nadamos un rato, ya estando dentro le pregunte a Martin si no habría habido casos de serpientes que te muerdan el trasero mientras estás en el agua, pero él se rio y dijo que no. Que nunca había pasado eso, pero que si me pasaba seria todo un suceso que tendíamos que contar.

Jugábamos a echarnos agua en la cara y a empujarnos y zambullirnos mutuamente, yo me estaba excitando al verlo casi desnudo frente a mí, quien diría que esas camisas a cuadros tapaban tan lindo cuerpo. El tocarlo también era un problema, comencé a sentir dura la entrepierna, pero cada roce con su piel me llevaba a querer más.

En un momento del juego Martin había echado agua a la cara de Alan haciendo que este tragara un gran buche. Mi amigo enojado intento zambullirlo pero Martin fue a refugiarse detrás mío. Se pegaba a mi espalda usándome de escudo contra los ataques de Alan, reíamos sonoramente y a mi poco me importaba tragar agua, lo que me hacía hervir la sangre era sentir el cuerpo caliente de Martin rozando el mío, pegándose por completo a mi espalda y en cierto momento, sentí un bulto rozar mi culo. Eso termino por causarme una erección.

Después del juego ese quisieron salí y yo tuve que hacerme el tonto unos minutos para que se me bajara porque iba a poner de excusa por estar empalmado. ¿Qué me había excitado al pensar en la serpiente mordiéndome el culo?

Cuando al fin salimos, vi su cuerpo brillante y mojado, y esos slip azules apretados a su cuerpo, su culo era hermoso, parecía el de una chica a causa de sus caderas más anchas de lo normal en un chico, y el slip azul y mojado que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además de esos muslos que tenía. Apreté los labios y vi hacia otro lado para no volverme a empalmar, pero en definitiva esa noche me daría una paja pensando en todo lo de hoy.

Nos tumbamos en la hierba para secarnos, hablamos de cualquier tontería y nos reímos como bobos, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente secos como para vestirnos e irnos a casa. De nuevo lleve a Martin en mi bicicleta, cuando llegamos a su intersección y él estaba a punto de bajarse lo detuve.

-Te llevaremos a casa… -le comente.

-No es necesario, es muy cerca de aquí.

-No es molestia, verdad Alan.

-Para nada.

-Bueno, está bien. Ya que insisten. –Reímos y seguimos por el camino a la derecha.

Nos indicó donde paráramos y así lo hicimos, despidiéndonos de él cuando bajo de la bicicleta.

-Los invitaría a pasar pero esta mi… mi padrastro… y mis hermanastras –apunto a la ventana donde dos niñas que se asomaban y lo saludaban eufóricamente con la mano, él les devolvió el saludo.

-Yo, también vivo con mi padrastro. –le dije, ya que parecía que ese detalle lo cohibía.

-Martin…-una voz masculina lo llamo a su espalda, por la puerta de la casa había salido un hombre que no se parecía en absoluto a él.

Martin camino hasta ahí e intercambio unas palabras con el hombre, quien le puso una mano al hombro y le susurro algo a lo que Martin negó con la cabeza y después se despidió de nosotros entrando a su casa, seguido del hombre quien también se despidió de nosotros. Después de despedirnos de igual forma de ellos y las niñas partimos rumbo a casa.

Después de la cena recibí una llamada telefónica de Martin, casi brinco del asiento cuando mamá dijo que era él. Alan aprovecho esto para irse abañar. Estuvimos hablando por largo rato, de todo lo que hicimos y haciendo planes para vernos mañana, hablamos por tanto rato que Alan había salido de bañarse. Yo estaba en el cielo, hasta que mamá me dio con el cucharon y me regaño por dejar a Alan tanto tiempo solo viendo la televisión con mis hermanos.

Así que me despedí de Martin y me fui a bañar. Obviamente aproveche esto para tirarme una paja en cuanto abrí la llave del agua.

Recordé su piel, su calor, su cuerpo, esas curvas andróginas que tenía, sus piernas… comencé a tocarme el endurecido miembro y ya no pude parar hasta que me vine pensando en su voz a través del teléfono.

**Contunuara...**


End file.
